


Alex and Company in a Dreamy Christmas

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gag, Kidnapped, gagged, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Everyone has the right to dream, and on Christmas their dreams should bring their desires and wishes true! For they may never become real.Merry Christmas everyone!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 1





	Alex and Company in a Dreamy Christmas

"GAAAAHHHH!" Shirley screamed out in pure frustration, even pulling a little of her long blonde hair from her head from her frustration as Zena groaned while lying about on a nearby couch. 

"Come on Shirley, I'm trying to take a nap here..." Zena groaned as Shirley was huffing madly. 

"This is no time for a nap Zena! This is serious!" she shrieked as Zena rubbed the bridge of her nose with one hand while letting out a defeated sigh. 

"Did another one of your unbeatable plans fail before it even began?" she questioned as Shirley glared at her. 

"Might as well! It's nearly Christmas time!" she pointed out as Zena rolled her eyes. 

"Thanks for the reminder, just remind me to buy duct tape for the carolers..." she said as Shirley stump her foot hard. 

"Not that! But that as well, but it means that it is nearly New Years! Meaning another whole year of me not enslaving and paying back Alex!" she cried out, wanting to cry. 

"Hold up, on that thought, is it enslavement or her death? I swear it changes every other story...." Zena questioned as Shirley rolled her eyes. 

"It's whatever my mood is! But the point is I will not stand for it! Christmas is practically here and might as well be New Years! I will not tolerate another year of that Audley brat!" Shirley kept fuming. 

"Give it up Shirley, so she busted you a good while ago, let it go and move on!" Zena advised but Shirley shook her head no. 

"No! I will have my revenge! I will teach her a lesson and make her regret being born! I have a plan and it shall not fail!" Shirley promised as Zena sighed again. 

"Sure is Pinky and the Brain up in here..." she said as she listen to the plan, already knowing it was doom to fail. 

\------

The next day at the shopping Mall, Alex and Mina were happily walking about, their arms full of shopping bags. 

"That was a really cute outfit Alex, Hana is sure to love it!" Mina noted with Alex nodding her head. 

"Yep, and that makeup kit for Penny is sure to make her leap with joy," Alex replied as both girls giggled as they finished up their shopping for friends and family. As they began to walk down a long stretch of the mall main hallway, Shirley was at the starting point of the hall, sitting on a large cart the maintenance people would often use, which Zena stood behind the cart in a stolen maintenance uniform, the original owner tied and gagged in a broom closet. 

"This won't fail Zena! As this modified cart rushes past Alex, I'll hit the snatch button and it will pull her into the cart and then I'll direct the cart into a private hall. Which where we will load it up onto the waiting van and drive off to a private and secure location to get my vengeance!" Shirley declared as Zena sweat dropped. 

"Shirley, please, this is not going to end well..." Zena warned as Shirley frowned. 

"It will! It must, now hit the button Zena!" Shirley demanded as Zena sighed and hit the start button, the cart humming up before a sudden spark and sputter was heard. 

"Uhhh, that didn't sound goo-" Zena began to say as Shirley cried out as the cart rushed forward at three times the intended speed. "SHIRLEY!" Zena cried out while rushing after her, which not long after running off after it, did Hana come walking by the spot, whistling innocently while holding a tool she used to modify the special cart even further. 

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shirley screamed out, holding onto the cart for dear life as it sped forward, past crowds and crowds of people which Alex and Mina had already went into another store upon seeing some specialized hats. Shirley was currently on a crash course towards a central display of large musical instruments and could not stop. "NOOOOOO-" she began to scream out as an enlarged cymbal came into view and everything went black for her. 

\------

"Ungngn... ngngn.. uhhh... GAAH!" Shirley screamed out as she sat up from her laying position on her couch in her living room, now clad in a green velvet like holiday dress with red and white stripped stockings on with a red Santa hat on her head as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Tsk, another plan, foiled!" she groaned soon sitting on the edge of the couch in despair. 

"She is just one girl, one simple girl! Why can't I put her under my thumb?! Why oh why?!" Shirley groaned as she felt overcome by a song. ♪"Oh why can't I-"♪ she began to sing out before a dark voice chuckled out. 

"Kek kek kek! There will be no singing in this fic my dear!" a voice called out, startling Shirley. 

"Gahh! Wh-Who said that?" she said before a flaming circle opened up in her living room, out from it came a very dark sleigh, pulled by wolves which in its dark sleigh sat a dark looking and yet curious creature with long horns. 

"Why I of course! Krampus! Which I have come to give your unjolly gift!" 

"Krampus?! But... don't you come to punish children?" Shirley questioned, knowing of the creature's lore. 

"Ha! That's what old jello belly would want you to believe, no! I come to give gifts to the naughty kids for being most wicked! Though you got to admire the red and white beard's propaganda, after all if the bad kids knew they were being rewarded, why be nice?" he chuckled out as he turn to face his black silk gift sack. 

"Well, I guess that’s a good point, but what could you ever have for me in there?" Shirley questioned before her eyes went wide, Krampus throwing a tightly restrained and gagged Alex to the floor. 

"One tied up desire my dear! Do enjoy, in the naughtiest of ways! Now on Razor, on Slasher and on Jaw hook! There are other evils to reward!" Krampus cried out, his sleigh vanishing into flames. 

"Mrphrprm?! Mrmrmrmmr!" Alex screamed out into her gag, as her outfit consisted of a red tank top with a green skirt, with one red long sock and one green sock. Which her ankles were tied to her thighs, with green rope which extended out from that to her wrists which wrapped up to her elbows. 

Her gag consisting of a thick green and red stripped cloth which ran between her lips as another red and white stripped cloth wrapped around her eyes to blindfold her. She squirmed and mewed, unable to get herself free. 

"Can... can it be? Can it truly be? Alex all tied up, helpless to my mercy with no one knowing? No dark bodyguard, cheerleader, rich snotty girl or some Asian geek fan to get in my way?" Shirley cried out, dancing around her gift with great joy who mewed and moaned out in despair. 

"Nrnrnrmmmm!" Alex cried out, squirming all the more. 

"Oh, happy day! Thank you, Krampus! I swear to be naughty every day!" Shirley rejoiced happily as Alex kept struggling, trying to get free.

“NNMMPHMM!” 

"Oh lighten up Alex, this is just the start of your torment!" Shirley giggled as she began to dance her fingers over Alex's sock clad soles, making her laugh hard. 

"MHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMH!" Alex cried out and laughed through her gag, squirming madly and twisting her body about as her feet were assaulted helplessly. 

"Oh, that felt good, but only the start of my torments for you!" Shirley rejoiced as she grabbed a bunch of things. 

"I'll make this one Christmas you will never forget Alex! Or for the rest of your life!" she said dumping some itching powder all over Alex, gluing headphones to her ears that repeated the most annoying version of the 12 days of Christmas over and over as well using feathers on her sock feet to keep on tormenting her. 

"MMGMMGMGMGMGMGMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" Alex screamed out in pure horror what she felt and heard, wishing it would end. 

"Hahhahah! Let this never end!" Shirley cheered out, as her world grew a bit cloudy as she was simply dreaming the good Christmas dream for herself. 

\-------

"Never end, never let it end...." Shirley groaned in her sleep as Zena laid the sleeping revenge seeker on the couch, her head bandage up with an ice pack now resting on her forehead. 

"Hopefully you get up in the morning..." Zena noted with a yawn as she soon plopped down on her usual place on the other couch and stretched out her body. "At least I get my Christmas wish this year..." she said slowly lowering a Santa hat on her face. "Peace in this apartment..." she said soon slumbering. 

As the two slumbered, enjoying their own dreams in their own way, they were unaware of the apartment above them, a new gift for Mina went astray as two wrapping machines on wheels were running around, tightly wrapping up Alex and gang in unescapable gift wrapping, leaving them helpless to anyone who would have wanted to kidnap them. 

Which as they dealt with their plight, Santa flew by high above, ho ho hoing as Krampus went Kek kek kek below as another snowy Christmas was brought to a close for them all.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has the right to dream, and on Christmas their dreams should bring their desires and wishes true! For they may never become real.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
